


The Awful Truth

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Tououverse [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro preslash, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aomine finds out.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Oh my god." Daiki slumped against the wall outside the library, scrubbing at his eyes until they felt raw from it and all he could see was firebursts and stars against the insides of his eyelids, but it was no good. What had been seen could not be unseen. "Oh my fucking god, <em>I am scarred for life</em>." </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The Awful Truth

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/jarofclay/profile)[**jarofclay**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/jarofclay/), who requested Tououverse and Aomine's first inklings that he and Kuroko might be more than friends.

"Oh my god." Daiki slumped against the wall outside the library, scrubbing at his eyes until they felt raw from it and all he could see was firebursts and stars against the insides of his eyelids, but it was no good. What had been seen could not be unseen. "Oh my fucking god, _I am scarred for life_." The sight of Satsuki sucking face with Imayoshi-san was going to haunt his nightmares until the end of time.

"Don't you think you're making too much of a fuss about this?" When Daiki left off trying to claw his eyes out of their sockets to stare at him incredulously, Tetsu looked as amused as he sounded. He was smiling, in fact, small and practically indulgent. "This has been coming for a while."

That was impossible, and Daiki said so—and then eyed Tetsu warily. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

Tetsu continued to look patient. "I know that you're the world's biggest basketball idiot, but Momoi-san has had her eye on him since at least the end of the Interhigh."

In addition to having caused Satsuki to lose her damn mind, Imayoshi-san had clearly been a bad role model for Tetsu. Which—oh, fuck. Daiki shuddered as he had a horrible realization. "Do you know what this means?" he demanded. "It means we're _never_ gonna get rid of that guy now." Because Satsuki was like that: she would research and deliberate and shop and shop and shop for _hours_ until she found exactly what she was looking for, and then she never ever let go of it. Maybe guys weren't the same thing as a new pair of shoes, but then again, maybe they _were_. Fuck.

He contemplated a future which included far more sarcasm in it than was possibly healthy, horrified by this prospect, until Tetsu cleared his throat—something about that gentle little cough making it very clear that he was judging Daiki, and judging him _hard_ —and said, "I think it's really rather sweet."

"But—" Daiki hesitated a moment when he saw Tetsu's eyebrows go up, but plunged ahead anyway. "Weren't you and Satsuki kind of, you know..." He gestured vaguely, trying to encompass Tetsu and Satsuki's whole complicated friendship-relationship _thing_. Even fucking _Akashi_ had thought that the two of them were together, right?

Tetsu blinked at him and showed no hint of what he might have been thinking, not until he shook his head. "No," he said, very kind. "We were not."

Daiki didn't really know what to do with the way hearing that made him feel—sort of weirdly disappointed that his two closest friends weren't going to hook up and stay with him for always, and sort of weirdly pleased by that all at the same time—so he just didn't think about it. "Oh," he said, after a moment. "I thought you were." Just what the hell had Akashi been on about, talking about the bonds of youthful romance, then?

"Clearly." Tetsu smiled then, small and amused. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm like Momoi-san." When Daiki blinked at him, confused, he explained. "I have other plans."

"Oh." Daiki took a moment to absorb that—wait, what? "Other plans? What do you mean, you have other plans?" Other plans like _Satsuki_ had had other plans?

Tetsu shrugged. "I mean that I have other plans," he said, cryptic, and refused to elaborate on what that meant no matter how much Daiki begged him to explain or at least promise that he wasn't dangling after Susa, or worse, _Wakamatsu_. All he would say was, "You'll see what I mean one of these days." Whatever _that_ meant.

And if it made him feel kind of weird to think about Tetsu hooking up with anyone who wasn't Satsuki, well, Daiki didn't have to think about that, either.


End file.
